


No homo, bro ?

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Truth or Dare, Whiny Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Yuta knew he shouldn't have say Yes to that stupid dare Ten gave him at that party. What was Ten thinking when he asked Yuta to do a lap dance to an obvious straight Jaehyun? Yuta hated that he agreed on the "no homo" thingy... Or maybe not after all?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115
Collections: Sakura Mochi - a yujae centered ficfest





	No homo, bro ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and welcome in the #58 prompt from Sakura Mochi YuJae FicFest !  
>  It was my first time participating in that kind of project and I'm quite happy with how it turned out, so I hope you'll like it too !

Johnny's party had already started and Yuta was almost an hour late. He sighed and cursed Taeyong who had come home too late from his little student job, but also his own boss who had also held him back. Thus, they had taken longer to prepare for the evening and were both late. There were still a few people missing, at least from Johnny's last text so Yuta hoped they won’t be the last one to arrive. He had promised his friend to be on time for once, but after all it wasn't his fault today! Johnny might just blame his boss.

Yuta had been working for a few months at the small downtown bookstore near their university, to earn some money and mostly pay the rent he shared with Taeyong, which was a bit too expensive for one person. Taeyong was also working at the bookstore, but as a cashier, and they both loved working there, it was just their boss who was a complete asshole. It was actually the grandson of the old lady leading this store, but she was taking a break due to her health. But his grandson was not really happy to have to take the lead for a few months before she could come back to work, so he was always grumpy toward everyone in the store.

it was a tap on his shoulder that brought Yuta out of his thoughts, and he realized when they had arrived at Johnny's place, Taeyong had just parked in one of the still empty spaces in the residence. They got out of the car, got their bags and went to Johnny's house. They could hear the loud music emanating from the dwelling and smiled at the perception of the evening. Yuta sent a text to Johnny to let him know they were outside because with the loud music, there wasn’t any chance for them being heard if they just knocked on the door. Only a few minutes later, the door opened on Johnny, who was smiling brightly at his two friends.

“Yo guys! You finally decided to get your asses here.” He was clearly making fun of them.

“Oh fuck you John. We are late because of Mr Kwang. Who is still an asshole, by the way.” Answered Yuta while entering the house. “Plus, you said we weren’t the last one coming up.”

“Yeah, but in the end, Jongin can’t come. He’s sick, actually. And contagious so it’s better without him there. And Jennie stayed with him, of course.”

Yuta and Taeyong nodded their heads in sync, glad that their friend was serious enough to not come while being contagious today. They didn’t want to be sick too, because they both still had works and projects to prepare for their academic year, and a week off wouldn’t be welcome.

“Everyone else is here?” asked Taeyong, while entering too.

“Yeap, everyone could make it. So the night might be really fun.”

He glanced at Yuta who just got rid of his jacket in Johnny’s kitchen next to his bag. Taeyong rolled his eyes but smiled, understanding what Johnny was implying. He glanced in the living room and could see that their friends were all there, chatting despite the loud music resonating in the house. Taeyong’s smile widened when he saw his boyfriend talking with Ten in the corner. He excused himself and almost ran to him, coming on his back and whispering something on his ear. Doyoung jumped, surprised, but smiled as widely, seeing it was Taeyong. They hugged and kissed, and Ten rolled his eyes, before smiling and welcoming Taeyong. They then started chatting together, while Yuta finally joined the room, a drink already in his hand.

He approached his friends, clinking glasses with them and they could finally start the evening. They chatted for a while and had a few drinks, and Yuta finally noticed Jaehyun's presence when they all settled down together to play drinking games. They eventually ended playing truth or dare, although some were already heavily drunk. Yuta was almost too far gone, having drunk a bit too much, but he still enjoyed the night and wanted to play to this game. Maybe being sited will help his brain to calm down. And his heartbeat, because he was next to Jaehyun since almost an hour. And Yuta was horny, not having a partner for a few months, and he was lying if he said Jaehyun wasn’t gorgeous. His younger friend was the captain of the basketball team in their university, and one of Yuta's little pleasures was watching him play during his matches.

Yuta got in place between Doyoung and Kun, bumping his shoulder with the Chinese, laughing with him awkwardly. He and Kun actually slept together few months ago, and not just one time. But now, Kun has got himself a boyfriend, so Yuta couldn’t obviously keep sleeping with him. And being next to him as just friends was still a bit awkward for him. He detached himself, letting a small distance between them and concentrated on what Ten was doing. The Thai was installing an empty bottle of alcohol on the centre of the little table, explaining:

“So, let me explain! Someone is going to spin the bottle and the person pointed at by the cork will have to respond to Truth or Dare from the person who spun the bottle. If you’re asked to answer “Truth” and you finally don’t want to, you’ll have to drink a shot of alcohol. If you said “Dare”, you’ll obviously have to do the dare, or you’ll also be drinking a shot. Johnny will spin for the first round!”

Johnny nodded and took the bottle in his big palm, spinning it with force. All the friends around the table watched it spin, and sighs echoed when it finally stopped on Taeyong. The brunette sighed and looked at Johnny, who smirked at him as he asked the question.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay. Top or bottom when you and Dongyoung fuck?”

A gasp came from the brunette, while Doyoung groaned and exclaimed:

“Hey don’t call me that, you moron!”

“I call you how I want to, Dodo! So, Yong? Top or bottom?”

Taeyong glanced at his boyfriend, his cheeks bright red before answering:

“It depends, but I’m mostly bottoming.”

“Ouh~ DonsDons manly man~” Laughed Yuta while slamming his shoulder.

The red-haired boy just rolled his eyes and took the bottle, announcing he was doing the second round. They played like that for a moment, the friends mostly choosing “Truth” by safety of not having to do something stupid, but Ten groaned after the fifth turn, frustrated.

“Okay, enough. Now, you’ll have to answer “Dare” if you already said “Truth” 2 times in a row. It’s not fun otherwise.”

His friends whined but complied and the game went on. It was finally Ten’s turn and the bottle designated Yuta. The Japanese sighed, seeing he’ll need to say “Dare” – thanks to Ten’s sudden rule – and that Ten was the one giving him the dare. He took a sip from his drink, then answered with an annoying face:

“Dare, since I don’t have a choice, thanks to you, devil.”

“Thank you sweetie. So, you’ll have the pleasure to do a lap dance. To…” He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Jaehyun who was looking curiously at him. He smirked and Yuta’s eyes opened wide seeing who Ten was looking at. And before he could protest, Ten’s voice resonated in the room: “Jaehyun.”

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, before looking at Yuta with an almost shocked expression. The Japanese groaned, really annoyed now, even if he was still tipsy.

“Oh god I hate you, Chittaphon.”

“Oh I love you too baby, now go on. Move your ass to Jae’s lap would you?”

“I’ll kill you one day, little bastard.”

Ten just laughed, and to everyone’s surprise, Jaehyun laughed and exclaimed:

“Come on Yu! No homo bro, it’ll be fun and over just in a few seconds.”

Yuta looked at him with surprise, a little shocked by his friend’s words. Maybe Jaehyun was forgetting that Yuta was, indeed, openly gay. Well, technically he claimed himself to be bi, but he was more attracted to boys. And Jaehyun was one of the hottest man he knew so… Yeah. He stood up and went in front of his friend who leaned on the sofa, silently inviting Yuta to come to him. Yuta almost blushed at the invitation, which seems so sexy, and glanced at Taeyong who just extended his glass to him. Yuta swallowed the drink in one go, the alcohol burning his throat, but it also lightened his mind. He asked John for some music, justifying that he’ll be more in the “mood” with it. He tried not to lock eyes with Jaehyun, who’s hands were just against the sofa, not doing anything.

Yuta finally came to his lap, making himself comfortable on Jae’s thighs, and let himself be entertained by the rhythm, closing his eyes and getting in the rhythm, moving his body against Jae’s hot one. He opened his eyes and finally locked eyes with Jaehyun, while letting his hands rest on his broad shoulders. Jaehyun’s hands went shyly against his thigh, and Yuta shivered at the sensation, letting his moves become more sensual and erotic, his body heat getting stronger. One of his friend’s hands went near his lower back, and Yuta arched against him. He almost moaned in his ear, his nose brushing against the younger’s neck and Yuta could hear him groan slightly.

He bit his lip, feeling their mutual gestures starting to turn him on, and he sighed with pleasure. Jaehyun's hand still on his thigh tightened, and after another movement, Yuta could feel that he wasn't the only one who was excited by their exchange. Yuta could feel Jaehyun’s hardening cock against his body and he moaned without being able to control himself. That was the sign he needed to decide he should stop the dare now before it went totally out of control when he could feel Jaehyun's hips leaning against his. He stopped a bit too abruptly his movements, getting up like Jaehyun’s touch was burning him and he got back to his seat, his heart beating frantically.

Ten and some of their friends let out a loud whistle, looking at them with some smirks and wiggly eyebrows because what they saw was actually sexy, from Ten’s point of view. It was almost as his two friends were making out on the couch. Ten smirked, looking at Yuta’s reddened face and Jaehyun’s lost gaze and obvious boner. Their supposed straight friend might have loved having a boy on his lap a bit too much. Johnny, seeing the tension in the air after their friends’ exchange, laughed it off, and claimed the next round. Yuta remained silent, such as Jaehyun who was lost in his thought – and his boner –.

*******

Yuta sighed for the hundredth time that day and sank down on his table. He was upset. For a few days now, because of one and the same person. Well, maybe two if he also counted the one who started it all to mess things up. Yuta resented Ten for forcing him to make this stupid dare. Because since the night at Johnny's two weeks ago, Jaehyun was ignoring him or avoiding him. And Yuta was starting to get frustrated with this distance taking place between them. The Korean had been spending his time looking at him sideways since this party, and Yuta suspected that he was confused and frustrated after the game and Yuta's lap dance session.

After all, they'd had exams this week, and Yuta figured Jaehyun couldn't find a chick to fuck to get out of this frustration. But Yuta was still annoyed that Ten had caused this kind of embarrassment between them. Since Jaehyun may have played the "no homo, bro" card, he was now dodging him like the plague. He sighed again and received a nudge from Taeyong, which made him jump.

"Are you going to stop hu? It's starting to be unbearable to hear yourself whining like that."

"Yeah, well complain to Ten. It's his fault I'm pissed off."

Taeyong rolled his eyes and shook his head, preventing himself from letting out a small laugh as he knew it would piss off Yuta even more. He leaned back in his chair, looking at his friend stranded on his table. He was silent for a moment before speaking:

"You know, I think you're exaggerating a bit. Jaehyun must just be frustrated that he didn't have any free time, between classes, exams and no time to go to parties and find girls. He also has the basketball tournament coming up. He'll calm down when it's over, don't worry so much. "

Yuta looked up sharply at his words and frowned before replying:

"Ah and so it's normal if he only behaves strangely with me? With John, you and the others, he's totally normal! And he only spends his time looking at me from a distance and not saying anything! He’s running away from me and you can't deny it."

Taeyong let out a loud sigh at Yuta’s words this time and answered:

“Then why don’t you try to talk to him about it mh? You won’t know or solve anything if you keep whining instead of talking directly about that with him.”

“I can’t… What if he tells me I disgust him for this lap dance? He’s straight and a bi danced lazily on top of him!” He exclaimed.

Taeyong laughed out loud this time: “What a drama queen you are oh my god.”

Yuta let out a “Shut up” before Taeyong spoke again, his voice gentler this time:

“You’re my bestfriend, but you can be so dumb sometimes… Jaehyun likes you Yuta, he won’t be disgusted because you did that. He’s your friend Yu, he won’t hate you.”

Yuta looked up at him with sad eyes and Taeyong could see that his bestfriend was really affected by that, not just frustrated by the situation. He extended his hand to take Yuta’s in his, calmly stroking the back of his hand.

“Yu, tell me what’s really wrong, please?”

He saw his friend close his eyes for an instant before answering with a trembling voice: “I like him, Yong. More than I should. And Ten knows it very well. I don’t understand why he did that, since he knows I’m interested in him and that Jae is straight… I’m tired of this. I love Ten but he can be so heartless sometimes…”

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, gently insulting Ten in his mind seeing Yuta like this because of that stupid dare. He promised himself to talk to him later. For now, he tried to cheer his friend up, suggesting they should go to see Johnny and Doyoung to eat with them. Yuta nodded ant they gathered their belongings to meet their friends. Johnny immediately understood something was up with the Japanese when he saw his expression. He gestured for his friend to come right next to him and asked him if he was alright. Yuta let out a sigh and didn’t answer but Doyoung, quite perceptive, understood fast while seeing his lover’s gaze on Yuta. He put a hand on his friend’s arm, asking him:

“Jaehyun?”

“Hm… I’m just…” Started Yuta but cut himself and shook his head. “I’m thinking too much, I think. I just can’t stand the fact of seeing him this distant with me.”

“I’m really gonna slam Ten for his stupid ideas.” Seeing his friends looking up at him et added “He confessed to me yesterday that this dare was an excuse to try to bring you two closer, as he knows Yuta is attracted to Jae. But I guess it’s not really conclusive?”

“Not at all” answered Taeyong “Jae is literally ignoring Yuta since that party and, well, Yuta is deeply affected. Ten need to stop getting involved in people’s stuff, really.”

Johnny frowned, trying to think of a way to make things right. He suddenly had an idea and proposed:

"Why don't we try to see if Jae reacts to another guy? Because, really, his reaction to Yuta's dance wasn't just because he was horny for girls. He had a hard cock, because of Yuta. So maybe he found out that having a guy like that on him was interesting?"

Taeyong gave him a reproving look, while Yuta buried his head in his hands, letting out a small groan. Doyoung rolled his eyes and slapped his friend on the back of the head.

“What's this stupid proposition? Do you think that's what will help Yuta? Trying to see if Jae is really interested in guys by practically throwing him in another guy's arms? That's stupid, and once again hurtful to Yu. You and Ten certainly make a good pair like Dumb and Dumber.”

Johnny pouted, excusing himself for suggesting this. Now that his friend talked, he realised it was a really bad way to help the Japanese. Taeyong added after a few seconds:

“And we can't know what Jae is thinking until we talk to him and bring him up to speed. He needs to wake up and know what he wants. He needs to be clear with his orientation. And he especially needs to have more balls than run away from his friend like a narrow-minded macho.”

“Who is running away like a narrow-minded macho?”

Jaehyun’s voice resonated behind them and everyone stopped moving, startled. Doyoung gave a daring look to Johnny who answered fast:

“Me! I need to confess to the person I love!”

Everyone looked at him with an unreadable expression, except Doyoung who seemed desperate by his awkwardness, and Yuta who immediately tensed up as Jaehyun approached. The Japanese felt his heart sink as his friend chose to sit at the end of the table in front of him rather than at his side, where a place was always free. He immediately felt hurt by this action and clenched his teeth, looking away. He closed his bento box far too quickly and stood up, announcing in an uncertain voice:

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home."

Everyone seemed surprised, but Doyoung - who had seen Jaehyun's scheme - motioned for Taeyong to join him to take care of him. Once his friends were out of sight, he turned sharply to Jaehyun and gave him a brutal hit in the shoulder. His friend let out a "Hey!", without really understanding the blow before looking away when he saw the redhead's expression. He brushed it off and started eating, before his friend spoke up with a dark voice:

“I swear to God Jaehyun, if you keep hurting Yuta like that, I’ll beat your ass. And you won’t like it.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah and then you can explain what was this about? Why are you ignoring and treating Yuta like a stranger? Don’t you think we saw how you’re acting around him for a week? You’re obviously avoiding him, and I’ll bet my life on it that it’s about that stupid dare Ten gave him.”

Jaehyun frowned and replied, "What are you talking about?"

“Don't play dumb, we can see your behavior very well. You’re hurting Yuta, do you realize that at least? Did he disgust you so much for dancing like that against you that it’s all he deserves? That you run away from him like that?”

“Hey I never said I was disgusted, what the hell are you saying?!”

Doyoung slammed his hand in the table in front of him: “You totally act like that! And Yuta is getting hurt because you can’t stand the fact that a man turned you on!”

Jaehyun clenched his jaw, annoyed and confessed, "I know I'm behaving like a jerk but I'm trying to figure out why I reacted like this! Can't you understand it's disturbing?"

His revelation surprised everyone and his friends glanced at each other before Jaehyun continued:

"Obviously that bothers me. I never thought of Yuta like that, and now the thought of him sitting on top of me like Saturday makes me have a hard time. And I can't act normally around him because of that but I didn't mean to hurt him! God damn, why does it hurt him that I ignore him? It’s not like he’s attracted to me or something.”

Under the gaze of his friends and their expressions, his heart skipped a beat.

“He’s not, right?”

There was a quick silent before Doyoung exclaimed:

“Oh gosh, what did I do to earn friends this dumb? Of course, he’s attracted to you, dumbass! He has been for months now. Why do you think he ended things with Kun few weeks ago and wasn’t even hurt by the heartbreak?”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, “ _Oh_ ”, as you say. Now, are you going to wake up and apologize to him at least? Even if you don’t want to talk about you questioning your orientation because of his sexy ass.”

Jaehyun nodded, then realized Doyoung’s last words:

“Hey I’m not questioning myself because of him! I tried to get out with a boy last night and, yeah I didn’t react that way so I’m fine as straight!”

Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes clearly surprised by his new avowal.

“What?” Asked the taller, seeing his expression.

“You went out with a boy to try and want me to believe you’re not supposing that you might be gay or bi? Do you realize how dumb this is? You don’t have to label things up like that. You can be only attracted to a boy, so as you don’t need to be attracted to every boy you meet to be bi. You can be attracted to Yuta and girls.”

Jaehyun remained silent for a minute and slumped in his chair after a few moments, surely realizing something.

“Am I attracted to Yuta?”

“Only you can know that, Jae. You’re the only one that can know what you really want and who is able to turn you on. But please don't hurt Yuta even more and made an apology to him. He's had enough there.”

And Jaehyun remained silent, questioning himself. He stayed away for a few days more, and after several sessions of jerking off in front of porn movies while still thinking of Yuta and only Yuta against him, he decided to face reality. He was clearly drawn to his Japanese friend, and now had to assume that he was a real asshole in front of him. And here he was, in front of Yuta's building, since he knew – thanks to Taeyong – that the Japanese was resting in their flat. He went in the corridor, stressed and his heart beating like crazy at the mere idea of what he was doing. He needed to be sure of himself and don't say something stupid that would hurt his friend even more.

He got startled when the door opened, revealing Taeyong who was carrying his gym bag over his shoulder. He watched his friend leave the door ajar and Jaehyun gave him a questioning look when he saw his action. Taeyong rolled his eyes and then explained:

“I leave you the apartment so that you can talk in peace. On the other hand, if I come back and it is even worse, I swear to god that I’ll hit you since you’re crying like a baby, understood?”

Jaehyun didn’t dare to speak but nodded his head and just watched Taeyong go away, leaving him alone with the door to his flat still ajar. He faced the door, taking a deep breath to give himself courage and make up his mind to come in and face his friend. He repeated for a few seconds the sentences he had in mind and wanted to say to Yuta, and finally made up his mind to enter the flat.

He entered silently, almost timidly because he felt like an intruder entering his friend's privacy. He observed the little space which gathered the kitchen and the small living room of his friends and cast a nervous glance towards the corridor which gave on the respective rooms of his friends. He gently closed the door behind him and took a few steps into the room before stopping when he heard Yuta's voice in the hallway.

"Yongie, thanks for last night but I'm better now so you can go practice for a bit you know?"

Jaehyun turned around, facing Yuta who appeared in the entrance to the living room and the tall brunette thought he’ll die while glancing at his friend's appearance. Indeed, the Japanese was dressed only in shorts - probably his pajama bottoms - and a thick sweatshirt too big for him. The blond stopped in his advance, looking in surprise at his basketball friend in front of him, in the middle of his living room.

"What ... How did you get in there and where is Taeyong?"

"Uh ..." Jaehyun began, failing to gather his thoughts, too confused by Yuta's outfit.

"Jaehyun?" Tried Yuta to bring him back to earth.

"Sorry uh, Taeyong let me in ... so I can talk to you"

Yuta frowned and crossed his arms without approaching, replied in an annoyed voice:

"Talk to me about? Why have you been so hurtful to me for the past few days?"

Jaehyun felt his heart squeeze at his friend's hurt expression and he nodded and tried to regain his composure, starting to speak to express everything he had prepared since the day before:

"Yes, I wanted to apol-"

He was cut off when Yuta walked past him, heading for the kitchen. He watched the little blonde pull himself up on tiptoes to grab some cups from the cupboard and watched the sweatshirt lift up onto his thighs, even revealing the birth of his buttocks.

"Oh shit."

He couldn't help it when Yuta turned around, cups in hand and a look of surprise on his face. The sweatshirt fell lower on the Japanese's slender thighs and his surprised - and incredibly cute - expression capsized Jaehyun. The basketball player quickly moved closer to Yuta, pressing his body to his and making Yuta jump. The blonde tried to stop him by putting his hands, still occupied by the cups, on his chest to keep some distance between them.

"Hey what are you doing !?"

Jaehyun forced him to let go of the cups and set them down on the counter next to them, and then stared into the confused one of the smaller one. He put his hand on his waist, noticing Yuta's shiver and whispered to him:

"You are so beautiful ..."

Yuta blushed furiously at his words and pushed his hand away from him. He frowned again and almost growled: "You are not going to soften me with flattery!"

He moved away from him, joining the living room continuing:

"Are you going to tell me what's happening to you? Can I have an explanation of why you've been ignoring me for days and now you're literally flirting with me?"

Jaehyun followed quickly, a confused look on his face and he apologized again:

"Sorry, it's just ... well" he motioned up and down to show his friend's scanty outfit. "It distracted me ..."

Yuta blushed again before turning away to hide his embarrassment, muttering an "idiot" before returning to the kitchen. He sighed and asked his friend to sit in the living room and made two coffees. He bit his lip looking at his bare legs and rolled his eyes, scooping up the filled cups and finding Jaehyun in the living room. He settled into the small sofa beside him, leaving a reasonable distance between them. He grabbed his mug in his hands, and breathed on it after gesturing for his friend to speak:

"Come on, explain to me."

Jaehyun cleared his throat and nodded as he started

"Ok uh ... So, first of all I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I didn't want to hurt you, especially not. But I was disturbed. Much more than I thought. I didn't know. that this dare would upset me so much.”

"Upset" Yuta interrupted “So that disturb you. Yet it is you who played the "no homo bro" card.”

“Yeah I know, and I’m still confused…”

Yuta frowned, confused at his friend’s words.

"What do you mean confused?"

"I didn't expect to be turned on by a guy rubbing on my lap..."

Yuta growled and quickly clarified "I didn't rub myself on you. I was dancing, dumbass."

“Yeah whatever. Still, I got hard because of that and… I was disturbed. Not in a wrong way or anything, I was just questioning myself…”

“What you suddenly think you might be gay because of me?”

“No.” Answered Jaehyun abruptly. 

Yuta could feel his heart tighten at this very frank "no" and he imagined the rest of his friend's words, speaking for him:

"It disgusted you. I disgusted you."

"What no !"

"So what? Don't tell me you suddenly realized you were bi."

Jaehyun let out a groan that made Yuta's stomach contract at that terribly sexy sound. He bit his lip, waiting for his friend's next words. Jaehyun spoke again:

"Maybe I am, I don’t really know. But most of all, I realized something that I had most certainly been trying to ignore for a while ... for weeks or even months."

Yuta tilted his head confusedly, trying to figure out where his friend was going.

"What? Express yourself finally!"

"I don't like men."

Yuta's face fell at those words and he seems to be really hurt. Jaehyun followed, not looking at his friend's face and not seeing the impact of his words on Yuta:

"I don't like men, but I think some people attract me. One in particular."

Yuta remained silent for a moment before answering in a weak and almost trembling voice, avoiding the gaze of Jaehyun while saying his next words:

"Oh ... well ... Congratulations, I guess? Do I know him? Okay actually it doesn't matter, I hope you will be happy with him."

“Thank y-.. Wait what?”

Jaehyun looked at Yuta with evident surprise on his face. He saw the Japanese getting up and going away, returning to the kitchen and the taller man quickly followed, almost panicked by Yuta’s reaction. It wasn’t supposed to turn up like that.

“Hey, what are you saying?”

Yuta didn’t answer him, just went away, leaning on the counter with his hands, his head low. He stayed silent and Jaehyun was really worried seeing him like that. His heart sank and he approached Yuta, letting his hand rest on his friend’s shoulder. The Japanese let out a small snort and Jaehyun knew he was crying.

“Yuta, why are you crying? What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?”

“Nothing, leave me alone.”

He came to wipe the tears from his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and didn't lift his head, even at Jaehyun's next word.

“I’m sorry I hurt you okay? It wasn’t my intention at all, I was just confused, that’s all. And I didn’t know how to act around you, but you did nothing wrong. I’m just incredibly dumb.”

Jaehyun was for a moment desperate when the Japanese still didn't move, still crying silently. Jaehyun frowned and chose to act in an attempt to get him to understand his words. He pulled on his arm gently, forcing him to turn towards him. He then gently put his second hand on his chin, lifting his face up to his. He came to wipe the tears with his thumb then slowly brought his face closer to his. He saw surprise dawning in Yuta's eyes who let out a small moan when their lips met in a tender kiss.

The Japanese man's left hand came to rest on his arm and he felt Yuta respond to the kiss before suddenly pulling away from him, surprised and almost shocked. Jaehyun took a step back and tilted his head, not understanding Yuta's reaction who suddenly got angry.

"You’re doing it again! Are you kidding me !?"

"What?"

"Don't take me for a test before going to bang the one you like! I may be bi but you won't practice kissing with me and then going to charm and then fuck the one you want!"

Jaehyun frowned, confused and opened wide eyes at the realisation. He let out a small laugh, which only made Yuta angrier.

“You’re laughing at me now? Go to hell Jaehyun!” The smallest groaned.

“Well, I’d rather charm and fuck _you_ , you know.”

His words finally seemed to have an impact on the Japanese who looked at him in surprise, confused before blushing furiously at his words. Jaehyun smirked at him and walked over to him again, coming up against him and placing his large hands on his mate's slender waist. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered to him, as if sharing a secret:

"You're the only guy who can make me hard, Yu. The one I want is you and you alone."

Yuta let out a small whine at this and only answered before taking his lips in a heated kiss:

"Couldn't you have said that directly, dumbass?"

Jaehyun smiled in the kiss and let his hands wander at his friend’s thigh, making him shiver at the feeling. Yuta let out a new moan and let his hand slid to Jaehyun’s torso and neck, his fingers then coming to play with the taller's hair who continued to kiss him furiously. Jaehyun leaned against Yuta's body, forcing him to lean against the counter behind him. Jaehyun slid his large hands under the Japanese's bare thighs, grabbing them to lift him up and sit on the ledge, making him moan. His hands then grew more curious, running over Yuta's soft thighs, stroking his skin and moving up under his sweater to run them over his hips. Yuta sighed, parting their lips to tilt his head back at the sensations. Jaehyun took the opportunity to slide his lips down the blonde's neck, kissing his skin and nibbling it. Yuta couldn't hold back his moan, his hand tightening in the brunette's hair as he pulled his sweatshirt up to his body, revealing his flat stomach.

Yuta was curious as well, slipping his second hand under Jaehyun's t-shirt to browse and redraw his sculpted abs. He slid his hand over his hot body, moaning again as the brunette pulled his body closer to his, slipping between the Japanese's bare thighs. The feel of Jaehyun's strong body being this close to his electrified Yuta who lightly scratched the brunette's abs, making him growl and bite his collarbone harder. Yuta cocked his head to the side, giving him even more access and he closed his eyes with a shudder as Jaehyun's tongue mingled with the game. His own hands came to the edge of Jaehyun's pants, making their way along his boxers that protruded slightly from the garment and Yuta got more adventurous as he felt Jaehyun tighten his abs under his touch.

Yuta smirked as he felt and saw his reaction and he repeated his gesture, then slipping his fingers under the elastic of his boxers, pulling a growl from the basketball player who grabbed his hair to force Yuta to look at him and stop his movements. Yuta smirked at him, and even let out a chuckle that died away in a moan when Jaehyun thrusted forward. Yuta sighed with pleasure and came to moisten his lips with his tongue, stoking Jaehyun's desire with this simple gesture. The brunette pursed his lips in an eager movement and slid his own hands over the opening of his jeans, expertly unbuttoning it. Yuta smiled in the proud kiss of his effect and let his slender hands join Jaehyun's, expertly slipping the fly down and freeing up space to let his fingers grow even more curious.

He ran his hand through Jaehyun's boxers without further ado, making direct contact with his erection. Jaehyun whimpered sharply as Yuta's hand circled his erect cock, and he thrust forward, pulling a laugh from Yuta who whispered:

"You are already very hard..."

"Your fault."

Yuta felt proud of this answer and circled the base of Jaehyun's cock still trapped in his boxers and began to stroke him while looking the taller in the eye. Jaehyun's breath hitched for a moment at the feeling of another man's hand on his cock and he moaned before furiously taking Yuta's lips back in a violent kiss, while sliding his large hands over his waist, carrying his hoodie with it higher on his stomach. He felt Yuta spread his legs further to invite him to come even closer and he sighed as he released his hands, letting the sweatshirt cover the Japanese man's warm skin once again. He ran his hands furiously through the back pockets of his own jeans, lowering them over his thighs to get rid of them in a hasty gesture. He thus found himself tied with the Japanese in term of nudity. Yuta bit his lip when he saw Jaehyun do and made a move to make him come closer again.

Their burning bodies reconnected, and Yuta moaned as Jaehyun's hands met his back, then his lower back to end up slipping against his buttocks only covered in his boxers. Jaehyun tugged on the fabric lightly to release and explore his skin, causing Yuta to moan who arched his back. Jaehyun lowered the underwear, letting his fingers curl up against the Japanese buttocks who groaned before grabbing his wrist. He stopped it before his exploration went any further and moaned in a slightly embarrassed voice:

"Wait. Taeyong is a maniac. If we do this here right where he cooks food and he finds out, I'm dead."

Jaehyun let out a laugh at his response and let his fingers squeeze Yuta's butt for a moment – causing him to squeal – before he answered:

"Ok, I get it. I'll fuck you in a more suitable place then." He added after a short pause, still laughing: “Even if it's kinda awkward to hear you quote Tae while my hand is on your ass and yours around my cock.”

Yuta blushed at that statement and he gave him a light blow in the chest at this line, whispering a "shut up" to him that made Jaehyun laugh once again. Yuta pushed Jaehyun away from him and stepped off the counter, pulling Jaehyun with him to leave the kitchen. He was planning to lead Jaehyun to his room, but the tall brunette must have had another idea because when they passed the sofa, he pushed Yuta so that the latter fell back onto the sofa, joining him, towering over him a moment later.

Yuta let out a surprised cry, before laughing at the idea Jaehyun had. His laughter ended abruptly when the taller one found himself on top of him, his warm body again close to his. Yuta put a hand on Jaehyun's thigh, who was leaning over him and running a hand across his forehead to free his hair. The Japanese man gave a small smile and remarked:

“Do you know I have a room in this apartment anyway? With a comfy bed.”

“Mhh too far.”

Yuta was going to say something back but Jaehyun didn't give him the chance, thrusting the Japanese back, making him moan. He then hastened to kiss him again, sliding his hands directly under Yuta's sweatshirt, stroking his warm skin sensually. His gesture elicited more sighs from Yuta who ran his hand over Jaehyun's arm, as he spread his legs to let the powerful body of the basketball player lean closer to his. He then slipped his slender hands under the brunette's t-shirt, pulling him up and prompting him to remove it. Jaehyun released their lips and hastily removed the garment, letting it fall to the side of the couch and he took the opportunity to help Yuta remove his. The brunette paused for a moment to appreciate the sight of the almost naked Japanese beneath him and he smirked as he saw the latter bite his lip as he watched his muscular body with sport.

He stayed above him, his hand coming to rest on the armrest behind the blonde’s head, and he watched Yuta pass his hand over his chest, from his pecs to his drawn abs. His hand made its way to his groin, whose shape he followed to play with the elastic of his boxers. Jaehyun contracted his stomach at the sensual sensation and he sighed in pleasure before thrusting against the Japanese man's hand. The latter bit his lip and smirked as he let his hand get even more adventurous, sliding straight into the underwear to begin stroking Jaehyun's erect cock again.

"Oh gosh ... Again." growled the brunette who only looked at Yuta with a new desire in his eyes.

Yuta did so, taking Jaehyun's shaft firmly in his hand and exerting sensual movements to jerk him off. He was proud of his effect when he saw Jaehyun look down at his hand in his boxers and let out a chuckle when the brunette interrupted him to send his last garment expertly stolen. Yuta thus found himself with Jaehyun's naked body on his own and this realization made him shiver. He bit his lip and let his hand return to its place on the brunette's cock, drawing his face to his with his second unoccupied hand. He then whispered against his lips:

"Can I suck you off?"

“Oh my-. Yeah, I’d certainly love that.”

He sank back onto the back of the sofa, slumped into it and watched Yuta straighten up in front of him, before he dropped to his knees in front of him. Jaehyun bit his lip at the sensual movement he had thought about so much over the past few days and he moaned, tilting his head back at the first expert lick from his elder on his cock. His hand immediately came to take place in Yuta's hair, silently urging him to take it fully in his mouth. Yuta winked at him before taking it straight as far down his throat as he could. The sensation made Jaehyun moan again and he let his hand grip the Japanese man's hair harder as he made the first movements. Jaehyun helped him with hiptrusts and quickly gave him a more brutal pace, pulling on his hair at times.

He felt Yuta moan against him and understood that his surge of dominance must excite the Japanese, so he quickly ordered him to stop and come back against him. Yuta let go of his cock, and licked his lips which were covered in pre-cum. Yuta naturally came to rest against him, his legs bent on either side of the brunette's thighs who put his hands around the blonde's waist. He pulled his body to his and kissed his hard, tasting himself on Yuta's tongue and he wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar and strange feel and taste. He took advantage of their exchange to slide his large hands on Yuta's lower body, lowering the Japanese boxers, and grabbing his buttocks in a brutal manner. His gesture made Yuta sigh in the kiss, so he used one of his hands to separate the two globes of flesh and the fingers of his second hand became curious, passing over his hole sensually.

Yuta arched his back at the sensation and moaned louder, biting the lip of Jaehyun who smiled, proud of his effect. He took advantage of the kiss made even more fiery by the Japanese to enter a dry finger in him, feeling Yuta tighten against him. The latter released their lips to moan his pleasure, towering over Jaehyun by their position and he tilted his head back as Jaehyun's middle finger slipped between its walls. Jaehyun moaned at the feeling of tightness around his finger and he groaned at the prospect of soon being able to experience the feeling of fucking Yuta.

Wishing to speed things up, he took his finger out of Yuta's privacy and came to lick three of his fingers under the burning gaze of Yuta who bit his lip at the sensuality shown by the youngest. He decided to spice things up and put his hands on Jaehyun's broad shoulders, looking him in the eye as he began to exert lustful pelvic movements, rubbing his body against Jaehyun's outstretched cock beneath him. He pushed the vice by releasing small plaintive moans and sighing in a lascivious voice:

"Oh my god... I can't wait for you to fill me... with your cock so big. I bet you'll fill me like no one has ever done."

“Holy shit.. Yuta that’s… That’s so hot.”

He hastened to completely free Yuta from his last garment, sending his boxers to join their tops and his own boxers on the floor. He then passed one of his large hands around the blond's slender waist, his second hand quickly finding his butt. His finger returned to his hole, penetrating it brutally again. He extracted a loud moan from Yuta who ordered him to put a second finger directly inside of him Jto prepare him. Jaehyun did as instructed, adding a second phalanx in the Japanese's privacy, causing him to gasp at the slight pain that seized him. Jaehyun bit his lip and quickly performed scissor movements to help Yuta relax. He did it gently despite the urge that intoxicated him.

Yuta suddenly caught his face in his hands and took his lips for a rough kiss, and Jaehyun groaned as he responded to the exchange, gripping the back of the Japanese man's neck with his free hand. He let his tongue mingle with the game, kissing Yuta languidly. Caught up in the fervor of the exchange and Yuta's muffled moans, Jaehyun added his third finger inside the Japanese boy who bit the brunette at the feeling that took him. He moaned, releasing their mouths again to tilt his head back and move his hips, seeking to impale himself even more against Jaehyun's fingers inside him.

"Mh so good ... Fuck, go harder."

"Oh yeah? Do you like it when it's brutal?" Whispered Jaehyun suddenly making his movements much drier.

Yuta moaned even louder as she squeezed Jaehyun's arm, moving his hips more fervently. He suddenly felt a great burst of electricity when Jaehyun's fingers touched his prostate. He moaned again, squeezing Jaehyun's biceps once more before plunging his hazy eyes with pleasure into his. Jaehyun smirked and grabbed Yuta's chin to ask against his lips in a deep voice:

“Answer me. And maybe I'll take you.”

“I -... Ah! Y-yes. Yes I like that..”

Jaehyun took Yuta's lips for another kiss while making his hand and fingers tremble inside him, wringing new complaints from the Japanese who moved more frantically, seeking to deepen the contact. The brunette let out a small laugh but the latter quickly faded when he saw Yuta's almost debauchery expression. The blonde was terribly sexy, and Jaehyun felt his body heat up more at the realization that he was going to fuck Yuta. He was almost impatient so he asked the Japanese in a panting voice, his second hand coming back down to stroke his hip and then his bare thigh.

“Yuta? Can I... Are you ready?”

“God, yes. Fuck me Jae.”

Despite his words, Yuta didn't give Jaehyun time to react and forced the Korean to remove his fingers from his entrance. He then straightened up slightly, looking Jaehyun in the eye as he grabbed his cock to guide him to his own hole, huffing while letting himself fall on it. He moaned loudly as he felt Jaehyun enter him and tightened the hold he had on his shoulders, shivering as he felt Jaehyun's hands grab his thighs to keep him from going too fast.

"Wait Yu... It's too much..."

"Hmm..."

"Too intense..."

Yuta smirked and let himself fall completely against Jaehyun's body, panting in the slight pain he felt but he was proud seeing the brunette's reaction. Jaehyun growled louder, squeezing his thighs even more forcefully.

"Oh fuck."

He took a breath and held Yuta to keep him from moving and sighed in a voice tinged with pleasure:

"You’re so tight..."

“Thanks” Laughed Yuta.

He kissed him again and licked his lips, kissing him passionately as he started to move. He straightened up and let himself fall back by gravity, impaling himself on his lover’s cock. They moaned in unison this time, one of Jaehyun's hands reaching his waist to help him restart his gesture, and he was quickly able to squeeze in to the hilt, touching Yuta's sore spot. Jaehyun followed Yuta's movements with his hips, making each thrust harder and harder, tapping relentlessly on his prostate. Yuta's moans echoed through the room, intoxicating the senses of Jaehyun who was not shy about speaking out as well.

"You're so sexy... Oh yeah, taking me so well."

Yuta blushed at his words and let out a moan, burying his face against the brunette's neck. Their warm bodies moved lasciviously in unison and the apartment quickly filled with their moans and the sounds of their skins slamming against each other. Jaehyun quickly felt himself coming, so he grabbed Yuta's cock which was intermittently tapping against his stomach and made his movements more brutal inside him, pressing his hip to force him to impale himself forcefully on his cock. The combination of the two sources of pleasure got the better of Yuta who released himself in long hot jets on their torsos, Jaehyun quickly following him by ejaculating inside his body.

They exchanged a languid kiss, their hips moving with such fervor and so they enjoyed their orgasm, Jaehyun squeezing Yuta's hair in his hand to hold his head as they exchanged a kiss swallowing Yuta's gasps. Their thrusts gradually calmed down, and they ended up not just kissing, their bodies still bound. Jaehyun's movements on the Japanese man's body grew softer, simply stroking the skin of his thumb. Yuta sighed and released their lips, coming to rest his head on the brunette's shoulder, catching his breath.

He shivered at the brunette's tender gestures and smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the attentions bestowed upon him. Jaehyun came over to caress the Japanese boy's cheek and kissed him tenderly. He was about to say something when they parted their lips but Yuta beat him. The blond gave an amused little smile before saying:

"So, no homo, _bro_?"

His remark made Jaehyun laugh and he slammed his bare thigh, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up would you." he then added in a more tender voice, while placing a lock of Yuta's hair behind his ear, "Homo just for you, babe."

Yuta smiled tenderly at this answer and kissed him again. They stayed in that position for a few more moments before Yuta proposed:

"Can we continue to be gay in the shower?"

Jaehyun laughed but didn't answer, simply straightening up with Yuta still against him to walk to the bathroom in the small apartment, slamming the door behind them with his foot.

*******

Taeyong came back to his flat almost three hours later, having spent more time than expected at the dance studio to give Yuta and Jaehyun space to chat. He hadn't gotten any messages from his best friend and roommate so he assumed things had turned out well. He slammed the door behind him and quickly dropped his gym bag to the floor, then walked into the small living room, running a hand through his hair. He looked for a sign from Yuta and Jaehyun, and jumped when the door to his roommate's bedroom slammed. Jaehyun entered the living room first, surprised to see Taeyong and he greeted him.

the basketball player walked past him, patting him on the shoulder, thanking him for his help. Taeyong then watched him put on his shoes and jacket without saying anything, before the tall brunette turned to the room and winked. Taeyong turned around to find Yuta wearing his sweatshirt and boxers as when he had left him three hours earlier. The Japanese was leaning against the wall between the kitchen and the hallway and waved his hands to Jaehyun who replied:

"See you Tuesday night?"

"Hm, with pleasure Jae, come home safe."

Jaehyun gave the blonde one last smile and greeted Taeyong again before leaving, slamming the door softly behind him. Taeyong spent several seconds staring at Yuta and then at the door before opening his eyes wide. He approached Yuta and observed his face, under the latter's surprised gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Taeyong didn't answer and kept looking at him, frowning before opening wide eyes and pointing at him:

"Oh my god! You two fucked!"

"Eh?” Was Yuta's surprise response before he blushed.

"Don't take me for an ignorant! You look fucked, it’s like you've reached Nirvana. And besides, you have marks on your thighs. So, I take it you've done a lot more than just talk uh? "

Yuta bit his lip at that response and simply shrugged, responding in a falsely nonchalant voice:

"Mayyyybe."

"Oh so I'm right!!" He paused before asking in a low voice "Tell me you just did this in your bed..."

Yuta gave him a sidelong glance and gave an innocent smile, before bursting into laughter, much to Taeyong's dismay who opened his eyes wide.

"Oh no! You fucked in the living room?? My couuuch !!"

"Oh shut up, you did a lot worse with Dons last time! And the couch is also mine, you know? So, I can be fucked by whoever I want on it."

They both continued to bicker like this for a few minutes, but deep inside, Taeyong was very happy to have this playful Yuta back. And he was glad to see that Jaehyun had finally opened his eyes. Maybe in the end, Ten's plan was worth it…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ~ Tell me what you think of this please I'm curious to get your comments on this work:3


End file.
